


Patiently

by Criminal_Minds_Queen_12



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12/pseuds/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12
Summary: When you walk away, it's harder than I could imagine. I should have known that.





	Patiently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EZM2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/gifts).



**Here is my first ever Power Rangers fanfiction. Tommy/Conner**

**The song is Patiently by Emma Lahana (Kira Ford- Dino Thunder)**

**This story is for my friends Cheryl and Ben.**

* * *

_Lookin' back, I don't regret_   
_One single day._   
_Memories will keep me close_   
_When you walk away._   
_It's harder than I could imagine._   
_Yes I should have known that._   
_Close your eyes and I'll be there._   
_I'll come runnin' anywhere._

Conner stood in front of his house watching as his boyfriend of three years walked away from him. He knew the memories would keep him close to him and that was a comforting thought. However watching him walk away was harder than he imagined it would be. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was gone nothing but a cloud of dust left behind from the car leaving the driveway.

_Chorus_   
_Say goodbye, I'll be okay._   
_I will wait for you cause_   
_True love will never fade._   
_When it's real, you can feel it._   
_And I know,_   
_That you know,_   
_That I will keep on waitin'_   
_Faithfully..._   
_Patiently... For you._

Conner knew the love he had for his boyfriend was beyond what most people would see. He was his true love. He could feel it. And because it was real it wouldn't fade. He knew that Tommy knew that he would keep on waiting for him; both faithfully and patiently. He blinked back the tears and went inside closing the door behind him.

_Stormy tuesday afternoons_   
_Never been the same._   
_I used to stand outside_   
_And taste_   
_The sweetness of them._   
_It's harder when it really happens_   
_Oh I wish I'd known that._   
_Close my eyes and you're there._   
_But I can't find you anywhere._

It had been three months since Tommy had left. It was a Tuesday and storming. They had never been the same since he left. Conner would no longer stand outside and taste how sweet they were. Once again he couldn't imagine how hard it was to let Tommy walk away that day. He closed his eyes and saw Tommy there but when he opened them he was still gone.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay._   
_I will wait for you cause_   
_True love will never fade_   
_When it's real, you can feel it._   
_And I know,_   
_That you know._   
_That I will keep on waiting_   
_Patiently..._   
_Patiently... For you._

Conner waited patiently for a whole year before he finally gave up. He would never admit to anyone that he gave up. He looked at the pictures around him of him and Tommy before he began picking them up and tossing them into a box. As he did he felt the tears fall and by the time he had placed all of the pictures in the box he was sobbing. He sealed the box and dropped to his knees next to the couch his face in his hands. He may have given up but his love would never fade.

_Patiently..._   
_So patiently..._   
_When I'm lost, I try to find you._   
_Turn around, I'm right be-hind you._

Tommy stood on the front porch of the house he left over a year ago wondering if he should go inside. He knew Conner was home because his car was in its customary spot on the side of the house. He pushed his key in the lock and gently opened the door to hear crying. He pushed the door shut and it closed with a soft click. He made his way to the living room and his heartbroke at the sight of his boyfriend on his knees crying. He moved to his side and knelt down next to him.

"Turn around. I am right behind you." Tommy whispered as he ran his hand through Conner's hair.

Conner looked up and seeing Tommy there he threw himself in his arms. He had tears falling and a smile on his face as he pulled back.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay._   
_I will wait for you cause._   
_True love will never fade,_   
_When it's real you can feel it._   
_And I know,_   
_That you know._   
_That I will keep on waiting,_   
_Patiently..._   
_Patiently... For you..._

_Patiently..._   
_Patiently..._   
_Patiently…_

"I'm glad I waited."

"So am I."

Conner leaned forward and kissed Tommy with everything he had as he wrapped him in his arms. In the end everything turned out good. And all because Conner waited  _patiently_  for Tommy to come home.

* * *

**This is a one-shot. I hope you guys like it**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
